


Control

by Ashton210



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: 18-year-old John begins to control his mother and others with MC abilities after a strange accident.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm wind of summer was blowing through the small community of Vicinity Peak. It was a quiet town of about thirty thousand. The reason it was named Vicinity Peak was because it lay rather remotely from any other town in the middle of the forest-clad mountains of North America. The nearest city lay some sixty miles away. It was your typical holiday resort with beautiful green forests and mountains perfect to go hiking or camping in the summer or skiing in the winter. In the seasons there could be so much as ten thousand people here on vacation. All the hotels and resorts would always be booked and all the camping sites where usually full. The seasons were the towns' most promising income and it was sufficient enough to make it go around the year-round.

John Tracy lived with his mother Jennifer in a big house on the outskirts of town. He was a nice looking boy with short dark hair and an athletic body. He didn't engage himself in any sports, but was gifted with a natural fit body. Although John had a handsome face he had always been classified as a geek in school because he liked to read a lot of books and his grades was almost top notch. This had made it exceedingly difficult to score with any girls and as a result he was still a virgin. He was often picked on by the other guys in his class, but he often managed to just rub it off. His friends were few, but John had a best friend that he had grown up with. Her name was Tina Swan and she went to the same class as he did. Tina's mother Erica and John's mother Jennifer had met in college and become best friends. As a coincidence, they had both moved to Vicinity Peak when they graduated. Since both Erica and Jennifer each had a child it was only natural a bond of friendship had grown between the two offspring.

John's dad had run off when he had learned that his mother was knocked up. Apparently a pregnant teenage girl was too much for the poor bastard to handle and he had left without trace. Fortunately for John his mother had decided to keep him and when he was been born she went to collage and studied to become a teacher. Now they lived in a large house and the Swan family lived just a couple of blocks down the road. With summer making its return, school was just two months away to end. Soon John would have the opportunity to go to collage or anything else he might find interesting, but until then he had to stay happy with his life as it was...or so he thought...

It was Monday and John waked up in his bed as usual. The clock radio on his bed table played the old classic Stand by me with the Temptations. The time showed 07:00 and the morning sun shined through the drapes of his second floor window. It was sweltering in his room.

John sat up in his bed stretching his arms and legs and then stood up and opened the window. The combination of his heater and the sun had made the room hotter then hell and the refreshing wind was a welcomed gift to his sweaty body. As he turned and begun making his bed he could hear his mother calling from downstairs that breakfast was ready. John quickly finished with the bed and headed downstairs.

Only dressed in his black boxer shorts John walked into the big kitchen. His mother sat at the table in her brown morning robe sipping a cup of lemon tea. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" His mother said while taking another sip of her tea. Nathan sat down at the other end of the table and began to pour himself a glass of orange juice while responding to his mother question.

"Yeah, I have slept ok but the room was scorching hot when I woke up. My radiator was on and the sun shined through the opened drapes. Summer is really beginning early this year." He rose and walked to the refrigerator and put the box of orange juice inside.

"I can see that honey. You are all glistering from sweet." She laughed while looking at him. John turned the kitchen counter took a clean kitchen towel and began whipping the moist off his body. As he worked getting it all off him he noticed his mother eying him with a strange look on her face. "What?" John replied as he finished drying himself. His mother's eyes meet his and she smiled an even bigger smile. "You will surely make some girl very happy one day honey." She blushed as she said it, making her son blush also. "Don't kid around with me mom, none of the girls in school likes a guy like me. The only thing they like is the big testosterone bulls of the football team."

"Well honey, if they knew what I know and see before me they would probably change their minds pretty fast." His mother said taking another sip of her cup.

"Oh, yeah? How do you figure that mom?" John said while sitting down in his chair. His mother just smiled a surreptitious smile towards him and finished her tea. They both had a lot of things to do in the morning and the conversation ended there.

They finished breakfast and his mother went to her room to finish up before she was off to work. Since the teachers always had morning meetings on Mondays she had to take the car early that morning and John didn't like to come to school almost an hour before it started so he always walked on Mondays. He was just about finished putting everything back in the kitchen when his mother came and hugged him goodbye before she left. "We'll see each other on the biology lesson this afternoon, ok sweetie?" She said and then walked outside. John heard the car leave the driveway.

He showered and put on blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He watched some news on the TV before seeing that it was time for him to go also. His schoolbag was already packed with his books and notes, and with a swift motion, he hung the bag over his shoulder and went outside the house. He locked the door and began to walk down the road. The school was not so far away, only twenty minutes of so. On his way, he stopped by the house of his friend Tina. They always walked together on Mondays. It was a tradition for many years, ever since grade school and as always Tina was waiting for him.

Tina Swan was a beautiful girl with long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was a very, very popular girl in school. She was a cheerleader and a part time model and this made her status in school go through the roof. She had a killer body and practically all the guys around her worshipped the ground she walked on. Her boyfriend a big guy named Aaron was as expected a member of the football team and a jerk. Aaron always picked on him for various reasons, but mostly because he was friends Tina. To Aarons credit though, he always manage to cover up his shitty attitude whenever Tina was around. It drove John mad sometime to think that such an idiot was seeing his best friend and girl that were as sweet on the inside as she was on the outside.

"On time as usual I see!" Tina said with a smile as John walked up to her. "Always ready!" He replied as they began to walk towards school.

Today she had dressed in a tight black miniskirt and a black top that ended just an inch or two under her chest. It made her breasts look even bigger then they where. Her bellybutton was priced with a little cross that made her look even sexier. "I see you are wearing the cross today. You seem to change that piercing like girls change their earrings." John said while they walked down the road.

"Well, you know me. It's always about fashion you know." She said laughing a little.

They walked for about a minute making small talk when they both suddenly noticed that something made a sound. The swirling sound kept coming closer and with only a second or so an explosion erupted right in front of them. The world went black...

When John came woke up he found himself in a small crater and covered with knee deep water from a busted water pipe. Right in front of him laid a faint gloving object buried in the mud and water. Confused and shook up John tried to get on his feet, but lost his balance and tipped forward on the shining thing. He noticed that it felt warm and as he was about to stand up one more time a bright light shoot out of the stone like oval shaped orb. It hit him right in the head sending with it a burning indescribable pain. The world once again went black...

He woke up again to the sound of people. He felt someone dragging his arms and legs and put him on something that felt like grass. He opened his eyes and saw a man standing over him.

"Are you all right son?" John shook his head to clear his mind and looked at the man.

"I think I am ok, the street just exploded before our eyes. What happened?" John said to the man. "I don't know, but it looks like some sort of gas line has ruptured." That man replied. John's thoughts came instantly to Tina. Was she alright? He quickly stood up with the man's help and looked around. He had been dragged to a nearby lawn and saw that on the other side of the road a big hole in the ground had been formed from the explosion.

"Take it easy son, your girlfriend is right here." The man said and made John turn his head and look at a wet and obviously chocked Tina Swan.

A couple of hours later both he and Tina where back in school. After the incident the man had called the emergency and both fire department and ambulances had been sent out. Both John and Tina went through a medical examination, but as faith had it they had gotten away with only a few scratches.

After getting some new clothes John and Tina where back in school preparing for the final lesson of the day. The topic of a gas line exploding in town and that John and Tina was right by had already spread in school and people constantly came and asked his how it was standing beside an explosion. At first he thought it was kind of cool telling everybody, but after a while he tired of always being bugged about it. Tina had the hardest time as she was practically washed over with both male and female admirers all day long.

The final lesson was biology and it was his mother that held the class. In the beginning John thought it a little awkward to have his own mother as a teacher, but as time went by it became a natural thing for him. In school she was simply Miss Tracy. The teacher student relationship had been temporarily broken to a mother son relationship when he had come to school after the accident. His mother had been dead worried when she had heard he had been involved in an accident, but he could easily calm her when he explained that he was alright.

"Alright class, today we will study the human brain! John's mother said and turned towards a big picture of a human brain cut through in profile. "It's is believed that we humans use about ten percent of our brain capacity. It is not known why we can't tap in to the rest, but some people think it is impossible to be sane at such a high level of intelligence. Our minds could simply not handle the high intake of information. It is even believed that if we do somehow achieve such a level of brain power we would have telepathic abilities or even wilder speculations that we could control things by sheer will alone.

Many of you may have heard or seen on TV people that claim they can bend objects like forks, knifes and such with their willpower alone. I would not recommend that you believe in such things to easily as it is not scientifically proven that it can be done. That does however not say that it's impossible. We simply lack the evidence to back it up."

Jennifer turned and looked at the picture of the half cut brain and began to point on the picture with a laser pointer.

"The human brain is a fascinating thing. The brain is the center of the central nervous system in humans as well as the primary control center for the peripheral nervous system. The brain controls "lower" or involuntary activities such as heartbeat, respiration, and digestion - these are known as autonomic functions. The brain also controls "higher" order, conscious activities, such as thought, reasoning, and abstraction. The human brain is more capable of these higher order activities than any other species on earth..."

The lecture went on for about twenty minutes describing various parts of the brain. John liked these lessons and found it very fascinating somehow he noticed that he didn't even need to take notes as he simply remembered every thing his mother told the class. His concentration was swiftly interrupted however as he felt something hit the back of his head and fell to the floor. As John turned he saw a piece of a broken pen at the foot of his chair and heard the suppressed laughter of three of his classmates in the back row. The three boys usually teased him and he would not think too much about it, but after the accident that had happened earlier today and all he was not in the mood to be pushed around. "Hey guys! Why don't you shove the rest of the pens up your asses?" John said while giving them the finger. The boys just stared at him for a second and to Johns big surprise he suddenly saw the boys taking the pens of their desk and stuck them in their butt cleaves. There was no pain on their faces as they did it, but only a moment later they seemed to come to their senses again. The faces of the guys first went blank and a second later a big roar could be heard all over the class.

Well that was really interesting, John thought as he watched some of the other boys helped the three bullies to the nurse office. This was really interesting...

The class ended and John went to his locker. As he put the books inside he noticed that Tina had come up to him.

"Hey, I know we haven't had time to talk since this morning, but are you ok? I mean after that gas explosion I thought you where dead. I sort of froze back there and my ears are still ringing a little bit. Tina's words were as sincere as a friend's could ever be and for that he was very great full.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm just fine. I passed out for a minute or two and can't really remember what happened, but according the doctor earlier I just have some scratches so there is nothing to worry about. John closed his locker and hung his bag over his shoulder.

"Tina, do you have any plans for the evening? I was wondering if you would like to study for the upcoming history test next week." John asked her.

"No sorry John. I am going to Aarons place to give him a blowjob tonight so I can't make it." The words coming out of Tina's mouth made Johns mouth drop in astonishment. He had never heard her say anything like that before and Tina just looked at him as she had said nothing.

"What? Did I say something?" She asked looking at him as she didn't know what she had said just a second ago and John could hardly reply.

"What...did you just say? Did you say you where going to give him a blowjob?" He said as confirming what he had heard.

"Yes I am going to suck him off until he cum's in my face!" She stated looking perfectly innocent as she did. John could hardly believe what he was hearing. A girl he practically had known all his life said something that he couldn't believe was coming out of her mouth.

"What, so you enjoy giving him head?" John asked nervously.

"Well, I enjoy it but... I am not on the pill and he hate to wear a rubber so until I get myself a diaphragm we are stuck to doing each other with our mouths, but that's ok. I don't want to get pregnant until I am older. Tina explained like it was your everyday conversation.

John was still having a hard time believing what he heard. He had asked a very intimate question and she had answered him without a thought. Although they where life long friends this was something that even he understood she would never say, even to him. It simply wasn't the way Tina was or acted around others. He got a flashback to the classroom incident a little while ago and now Tina seemed to answer any question he might have. John decided that he would push it a little further.

"So since you have given blowjobs, have you ever had sex before?" He almost believed that a slap in the face would come, but to his astonishment she answered the question. "Well, I have never had sex with Aaron before, except giving him head a couple of times but I have been with seven other guys before him and they have all fucked me. I have been fucking ever since I turned fourteen." Tina said without even flinch. John knew that she had had previous boyfriends and the fact the she had lost her virginity at fourteen was no real shocker since many young teens lost it then, but that she had been with a total of seven guys was almost unthinkable. His best friend turned out to be a grade A slut, and all this time he had thought she was as innocent as a flower.

Although this was disturbing, he now had confirmed what he suspected. Somehow he had the power to ask people things and they would do as he said or tell him the truth of any questions he asked. Filled with mixed emotions he began to think of the possibilities this presented.

"John what did I just say?" Tina suddenly said. John looked at her and saw that she began to open her eyes wide. She obviously remembered parts of the conversation they just had.

"Oh, no John it's not like I said!" Tina stammered and her whole face began to blush.

"How can you ask such questions John? I don't know why I answered it, but you have to swear that you will hold it a secret. If anyone in school would find out..." Tina was speech less. She looked him in the eyes with a mix of anger and humiliation. John felt that he had to say something quickly.

"I am sorry for asking Tina! I swear to hold it a secret. You know me we have been friends for years. I would never tell anyone!" John said straight to her face. Tina remained silent for a moment and then turned and walked. "You better not tell anyone John Tracy!" She said walking away from him and finally disappearing around a corner down the hall.

John thought for a moment. Apparently his apology and convincing had not worked the way he wished if he indeed had been gifted with some kind of mind control power. Perhaps he had to focus or concentrate when he told someone something so they would obey him? Clearly there was only one way to find out if this new ability was working. He needed to test it further on other people, but there was always a time and a place for everything and right now he was off to meet his mother at the parking lot.

The sun was a couple of hours away from setting and the warm weather made it comfortable just sitting at the bench near where his mother had parked the car. His mother usually ended her day some thirty minutes after her final class and he sometimes took a ride home in the Cherokee Jeep they bought only a year ago. Today he didn't feel like going home, mostly because he didn't like to step on any more ruptured gas lines. Something in his mind was not content with this thought though. He tried to remember the moments just before and after the explosion had gone off, but as hard as he tried John couldn't remember what exactly happened this morning. He noticed his mother coming through the door of the school and stood up.

"Hi honey!" She said and gave him a big hug. "Thank god you are alright. The gas lines in this city are a true menace. I hope they fix them soon." His mother said and ended her warm hug to get her car keys.

With the car it only took about five or six minutes to drive home. It was mostly a straight way so there where hardly any traffic. John sat in the passenger seat next to his mother. His thoughts began yet again to pound the gift he was blessed with. Perhaps he should use it on his mother to check if it truly was the real thing. He began to concentrate and turned towards his mother.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" John said and further focused his mind on his mother.

"Sure sweetie, you can ask anything." She said while keeping an eye on the road. "It's about this morning when you said I would make some girl happy, you remember?" Jennifer nodded. "I got a strange feeling when you said that, and I was wondering what you actually meant?" His mother answered him much the same manner Tina had done while still having her eyes on the road. "Well John this morning I referred to your body." His mother said.

"My body? Are you serious mom? Even though I'm not fat or anything I don't actually have a muscular physic you know." His mother turned a corner and drove up their street. "Well John, you may not have a bodybuilding type of body, but you have a cock that could plow most women to heaven."

For the second time that day John's dropped his jaw. The word cock was something he never had heard his mother speak before. He realized that his face had probably turned red from the awkward compliment. John knew his penis was bigger then most, but he had never thought about it like that.

"I have a cock that can plow women to heaven?" He carefully said to his mother.

"Yes dear you have. I have watched as you always come down the stairs in those boxers in the morning. It's a small miracle that your huge cock can stay in those things. I mean it must be at least ten inch long and from the looks of it very wide too." His mother commented without even a hint of embarrassment. He gift he had gotten seemed to work, although he needed to control it a little better. He wondered what question he should think of next.


	2. 2

John awakened from his sleep with a blistering headache. It was probably as a result of this accident. He groaned, "I want it to go away."

Suddenly, his headache was gone. Was it due to his newfound gift? He decided to experiment. "Today I want Mom to not wear any underwear under her pantyhose. When we eat breakfast, I want her to tell me how aroused she is because of it. Oh, I also want strawberry waffles for breakfast." This would be tough since strawberries are not in session.

John got up and showered and generally prepared for the day. About thirty minutes later he went into the kitchen. There stood his mother, dressed to the nines with a nice dress that emphasized her figure, hosiery and some business-like high heels. She was ready for work early. The table was set.

He sat down and there were strawberry waffles! His mother sat down too.

"John, I have something that I am dying to tell you..."


	3. 3

She looks at me straight in the eyes and says, "I am so excited today. After talking with your grandmother, I decided to put on this dress , and no underwear under my pantyhose. I feel so excited and more like a woman. Do you think that I am pretty?"

I look at her. She is my mother . She is very attractive. She is slim with small breasts but a smaller waist. What should I say? "Mom, if you weren't my mom, I think that I would like to go to bed with you. All my friends think you are hot."

She began to blush. "Really. They want me? I wish that I could have a man between my legs. I am so lonely for a mans touch." She started to cry.

"Mom, stop crying! I'm sure that there is a man out there who will be ready to take you to bed. Now dry your tears and go to work." I kiss her on her cheek.

She retouches her makeup and then goes to work.

I am thinking. Maybe mom should get so hot that she makes a hole in her pantyhose crotch but no man comes near here. Yes, that's it. She will come home tonight hot and bothered but very upset. She will even want some man to rape her just so she can be touched. I will be happy to oblige.

The days passes and about 5:45 I hear her car drive up.


	4. 4

I hear the door open and then slam. Shortly I hear several glasses crash in the sink and then a loud wail come from the living room.

I walk to the living room and there is mom lying face down on the sofa crying. Her dress is pushed up above her knees and I can get a glimpse of the hole she has cut in her pantyhose.

I come up to her and ask, "Mom? What's wrong?" (As if I don't know)

She turns over and sits up and takes my hand and pulls me next to her. "No one came near me today. I am so lonely for a mans touch. I..I...even made a hole in my hose for someone. I am so desperate. Take me downtown so someone will rape me. I am so desperate for sex!" She turns bright red in embarassment at what she just said.

"Mom, I will rape you if you want. Dry your tears and get ready." I don't know if she will respond.

'You..you will?" she asks through her tears.

"Yes, I will. I am clean and don't have any diseases that you could get from any rapist downtown. Now get ready. Go redo your makeup and put on that perfume you like so much." I kiss her on her lips and grasp her left breast with my right hand.

She gets up and goes into the bathroom. She soon come out......


	5. 5

My mom went into the bathroom and out came my fantasy woman! She is 5-6, 120 lbs., 34A-28-36.

She had changed her dress. She was wearing a knee-length white halter top dress that had a full skirt. It was propped up with a large stiff white petticoat. She was wearing white stockings and 4 inch high heels. She had redone her make up to emphasize her cheekbones and her heavy eye makeup emphasized her blue eyes. Her lips were bright red. She looked like a fantasy bride.

I just stopped and stared. My cock was already fully loaded, so much that I had to unzip my pants to release it. "Mom, you look so beautiful. You are really pretty."

She looked at me and gradually saw my huge cock sticking out of my pants. She smiled. "I thought you would like this. I was cleaning your room and I found an old picture of me wearing this dress that your father took. It was covered with cum stains. Come here."

She motioned to me. I walked over to her and she took my hand. She gently kissed my lips and walked with me over to the centre of the living room. She said, "I was standing here when the picture was taken. About ten minutes after it was taken, you were conceived right here on the floor. It was a beautiful afternoon."

She kissed me again on the lips, gently at first, then open mouthed. "She then whispered in my ear, "Please fill me with your love......" I kissed her back...


	6. 6

After we kissed, mom stepped back and held my hands and looked me straight in the eye. She smiled and winked her left eye.

"You are quite a man and I know that there will be women who will get into catfights over your manhood. Most women want more than a huge cock stuffed into her hot fertile pussy. She wants to be loved and respected too." She then pointed to the table, where there was a camera. "Please get it and take my picture."

I walked to the table and picked the camera up. When I turned around, mom was standing at the same spot as in the picture that I had jacked off many times. She told me, "Take my picture." I did and then she said, "After we took the photo, we didn't take any more because we had to take the film to the drug store to be developed. But now I can show you what else we did that afternoon."

Mom began to fondle her right breast with her left hand. though the fabric of the dress. That is when I noticed that she was wearing her wedding and engagement rings. They were large and stunning. The look on her face also changed to that of a hungry woman. "Take my picture. Think dirty thoughts about me."

I was shocked because I already was thinking dirty thoughts about her. She then lifted her dress and petticoats to show her stocking tops and garters. I said, "Mom, I didn't know that you wore stockings, just that dull pantyhose." She responded, "I wear stockings when I am around a sexy man and want to lose control around him." She then licked her lips.

My cock was so full that it hurt. It was longer and harder than I had ever seen it. Oh, I wanted her.

She then sat on an armchair. She then draped her legs over the arms and pulled up her dress and petticoats to expose her shaved pussy! "Mom, I didn't know that you shaved your pussy." She said, "I read in a magazine that men liked that. Do you?" As she said that, she plunged the middle finger of her left hand deep into her open pussy.

I was taking great pictures of my mother doing things to herself that I thought that only whores did, when she began to breathe heavily and moan, "Oh fuck fuck, I am cumming. FUCK FUCK!" Her finger was working on her clit and pussy and she was beginning to squirm in the chair. She then screamed, "Oh, John, I am cummingFUCK FUCK..." She was having an orgasm...


	7. 7

I was shocked at her language yet I enjoyed the sight of my mother screaming in ecstasy and playing with herself. My prim and proper mother used words that I didn't even think that she knew. I never saw her wear a dress that was shorter than 2 inches below her knees or shoes higher than 2 inches, Now I see her exposing everything she has.

She finished orgasming but left her legs draped over the arms of the chair. All of a sudden she gasped and turned quite red. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess I am so lonely for someone to touch me that my own hands set me off. Your father never touched me. In fact for the last few months, he forced me to sit on the counter with my legs spread as he shoved his cock inside me but his body never touched me. He said such awful things to me.....I love you...I can see that you definitely love me..." She gazed at my huge engorge cock. I was ready to burst.

"Mom, I want to fuck you. I have never fucked a girl before. You are so pretty." These words just blurted out. I have never seen a woman as pretty or as exposed as my mother right now. She is more beautiful than any centrefold I have ever seen.

She said, "I have something for you." She stood up and walked to the centre of the room and laid down she arranged the dress and petticoats above her waist and spread her legs wide. As she did her pussy opened up 2 inches! " I think that you deserve to fuck me, treat me as I deserve...."


	8. 8 l become a motherfucker

I walked over and stood above her. I looked down and could see my now open and exposed mother for what she was: a hungry and attractive very hot slut. I had never fucked a girl before, so I got down and lay on top of her. I shoved my overloaded cock deep inside her. She felt very tight and I started to spurt as soon as I was inside her.

She squirmed because of my quick entry. Suddenly she began to sob, "Oh no! Please don't cum inside me. Don't fuck me. I am on my most fertile day. Please.....fuck me! Oh, go deeper...FUCK" Her voice began to quiver as she started to orgasm.

With those words, she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me even deeper inside her. My cock was unloading everything I had. "Mom, you are so beautiful. I have always wanted to fuck you."


End file.
